


Night Terrors (Please Go Away)

by arohawe



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Gen, completely platonic y'all, i hope you enjoy, i might come back later and edit this but idk, jinwoo is a good leader and hyung, just friends being caring and supportive of each other, might be trash, sanha has nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 10:55:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10016573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arohawe/pseuds/arohawe
Summary: It became a nightly routine at the dorms for Sanha, having to deal with such terrible nightmares. Luckily, even in his sleep, Jinwoo could sense when things went wrong.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hey y'all i'm back with some platonic astro ships :)  
> i was studying for a test and listening to astro and this popped into my head. just a short little sanha drabble thing. hope you enjoy, more notes at the end! :)

_ Breathe in, breathe out.  _

 

Sanha squeezed his eyes shut tight, repeating the mantra over and over in his head until his heartbeat was steady. He tried to ignore the flashes of his latest nightmare that appeared, focusing only on the snores of the other members and the sound of his breathing, in and out. It proved to be difficult, not unlike any other nightmare he’d had. Once his heart had calmed, he opened his eyes and stared silently up at MJ’s bunk. Every now and then images of his terrible dream would resurface and he’d force them away, snapping his eyelids shut and willing himself to think of anything else. 

 

His nightmares had become a regular occurrence, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t get them to stop. He struggled to remember how this nightly routine started; it had been so long since he’d slept normally, void of any interruptions. Perhaps it was the idol life. Maybe the exhaustion from relentless training had taken its toll on him and infiltrated his sleep. Whatever it was, he hated it. He absolutely despised it. 

 

Every time he tried to lull himself to sleep, his brain would remember a new, even more vivid piece of his dreams. It didn’t help that it was completely dark in their bedroom, making it impossible for Sanha to see anything except black. (He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t even  _ a little  _ afraid of the dark.) His hands flew to his face, failing to drive the images from his head and stop his lip from quivering. 

 

He had reached the point of giving up, letting his eyes squeeze shut as tears began to surface. He buried himself under his blankets, attempting to muffle his now obvious cries, whimpers, and sniffles. His nose was runny, his cheeks wet with tears that now soaked his pillow. Any efforts to dry his face failed as the build-up of exhaustion and fear had finally broken loose. He had hoped that he would cry himself to sleep, avoiding the confrontation of the other members, when a low, sleep-laced voice met his ears.

 

“Sanha?” Sanha’s sobs paused momentarily and he gulped, quickly wiping his face and peeking out from under his blanket. In the dark, he couldn’t make out much, but he recognized the owner of the voice as none other than Park Jinwoo.

 

“Yes?” Sanha’s voice was quiet and meek, coming out as a whisper followed by a sniffle or two. The other members knew of his terrors but were never witnesses to Sanha being ripped from sleep. Jinwoo was the first to see him like this.

“Why are you crying?” Sanha chose not to respond, embarrassed that their leader had caught him in such a vulnerable state. After a few moments of silence, Jinwoo spoke up.

 

“Was it another nightmare?” His voice was soft and sympathetic, far from the annoyed, possibly judgemental tone he was expecting from a hyung whose sleep he interrupted with his crying. 

 

“Yeah..” Sanha predicted Jinwoo would lend him a few comforting words and tell him to go back to sleep. What he didn’t expect was to feel a hand reaching out for him from his right and tugging him over to Jinwoo’s mattress. 

 

Sanha was startled at first; he didn’t exactly expect physical comfort from his hyung, but Jinwoo didn’t seem affected at all. He wrapped a protective arm around Sanha’s shoulder, coaxing him to relax into the new space and drew lazy, comforting circles on his skin. After a few seconds of hesitation, Sanha instinctively curled into Jinwoo’s side like a child. No words had to be spoken after that. The combination of Jinwoo’s warmth and the comforting touch had begun to work, lulling Sanha to sleep. Jinwoo ensured that the young boy was fully asleep before he too had succumbed to his slumber.

 

In the days following, Sanha’s nightmares had lessened considerably. Maybe it was the growing closeness he had with Jinwoo, now that he knew he hadn’t been a burden that night. Despite that, Sanha could sleep semi-peacefully knowing that he had his hyungs to help him when he needed them. After all, everybody needs a shoulder to cry on (or slightly cramped, nonverbal conversations) every once in awhile. When his family wasn’t able, his hyungs would always be there. 

  
His hyungs would always be his family. 

**Author's Note:**

> this was suuuuuuper short and possibly trash but i haven't written in a while and i really liked this idea. i used to have extremely terrifying nightmares as a kid so when this popped into my head i related it a bit to myself. 
> 
> i hope you guys liked it, even though it's so short and not edited at all :) feedback is appreciated


End file.
